The Story of Jonas Ra
by GriffonUnion
Summary: This is the Story of Jonas Ra. A Republic Soldier during the Mandelorian War and against Revan and Malak. Starts in the mandelorian wars, and goes into the KOTOR. Note: Bastila kills Revan.
1. The Lunar Shadow

The Story of Jonas Ra

By: GriffenUnion

Chapter 1

_Aboard the Republic Cruiser LUNAR SHADOW_

Sergeant Jonas Ra was preparing his team to drop onto the planet of Deria 9. He and his men had not yet been told what their mission was, but it was guaranteed to be important. Sergeant Ra was the leader of a special unit within the republic, the 94th Hell Jumpers. The hell jumpers dropped into battle on specially modified drop pods. The pods were outfitted with excess armor plating, and double the amount of maneuvering thrusters. Suddenly the hatch opened into the hanger, and out walked the commander of the _LUNAR SHADOW, _Commander Ares.

Following Ares were two men wearing long brown robes with their hoods drawn around them, preventing Jonas from seeing their faces. Commander Ares walked over to the Hell Jumpers and said, "Greetings Sergeant, are your men ready?"

"Well, as soon as we find out what our objective is Sir."

The Commander pulled out a datapad and handed it to Jonas.

"There is a Jedi enclave down there on the planet. We have received Intel stating that the Mandalorians plan on attacking this planet soon, and the Jedi down there have no way to evacuate."

"But that still doesn't explain why you're sending us down there Sir."

"Well, we would send a pilot down there to pick them up, but we don't have any to spare. I'm afraid that your team will have to go down and protect the Jedi until we are able to get a ship down there to pick you up."

Sergeant Ra, still not liking his newest mission, said, "Aye, Aye Sir."

Commander Ares motioned behind him.

"This is Master Vandar and Master Herzo, these two Jedi masters are the ones who told us of the Enclave on the planet when we learned of the attack. They will be monitoring the situation from up here aboard the _LUNAR SHADOW_.

After hearing about the next mission he was to undertake, Jonas thought back to how he got here.

Now Jonas Ra had a good life. He was from the planet of Dantos, and Outerrim planet that hardly anyone visited. The only feature that identified the Dantosians from other races was their tattooed arms that they received when they reached adulthood. Red lines ran down the forearms of all adults and ended at their fingertips. Dantos was generally unknown, for it had never had a major battle, or any other historical event worth mentioning.

That was, until the Mandalorians invaded it two years ago. The Mandalorians were looking for a battle that would test their honor. The native Dantosians put up a heavy resistance, but eventually the planet fell to the might of the Mandalorian conquers. Jonas Ra was 18 and visiting a relative on Coruscant when the invasion began.

He immediately joined the republic, wanting to go and help his people push back the unrelenting Mandalorians. But the planet of Dantos fell in two weeks time, all the men massacred, the women and children enslaved. When Jonas heard of the fate of his planet, he was devastated. Then he realized that he could make a difference, making it so that the Mandalorians could not do what they did to his planet to anyone else's.

Jonas was a master swordsman before he joined the Republic; he had learned the art of swordsmanship in his village as a part of his journey into Adulthood. When his commanding Officer heard of his skill with a blade, he ordered Private Ra to report to him immediately.

Jonas walked into the office, and his commanding Officer said, "Private Ra, I've heard that you are an excellent swordsman, and not a bad shot with a pistol wither. Would you be interested in joining an experimental unit where you can put these skills to the test?"

Jonas thought about it, and realized that this was exactly what he was looking for.

"I would love to commander."

The commander stuck out his hand and Jonas shook it, thinking, "What this 'experimental' unit was."

Jonas was loaded on a transport headed to the planet of Tartan the next morning.

After a year of training, using drop pods to fall to planets, protecting buildings for weeks at a time, sabotage, espionage, and many other fields, the 94th Hell Jumpers were born. The 94th consisted on 14 members with Sergeant Ra leading them. The Hell Jumpers had been assigned to the _LUNAR SHADOW_ for a year, doing missions for the Republic in secret.

So here Jonas Ra was, now a Sergeant in the republic, in charge of a secret unit, on a secret mission and on a Republic ship that was secret to almost everyone except for the two Jedi masters onboard, the crew of the _LUNAR SHADOW_, the 94th Hell Jumpers, and the leaders of the Republic.

Jonas shook his head, breaking himself from his flashback.

"Aye, Aye Sir. We'll protect those Jedi. What are their names so we can identify them?"

One of the Jedi maters stepped forward and said, "Master Vrook and Jedi apprentice Bastila Shawn."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first story, so I would really like some feed back, whether it be good or bad. I just want to know what you guys think so far: D

The next chapter will be out soon.


	2. Deria 9

The Story of Jonas Ra

By: GriffenUnion

Chapter 2

"Blah" speech

"_Blah"_ thought

The Jedi handed another datapad to Jonas.

"This is what they look like. It is imperative that they make it back alive. They are very important to the Jedi."

Jonas looked at the datapad, and saw first a man that seemed to have never smiled once in his life. With his balding head, and piercing eyes, Jonas sensed this man would be able to pick out the slightest problem in everything. _"Definitely not a very happy man"_ thought Jonas.

As he scrolled down, Jonas's eyebrows rose in surprise. The girl, Bastila Shawn, was not what he was expecting at all. With long ebony hair, and piercing blue eyes, she was the last person Jonas would have thought would have been paired with a person like Master Vrook.

With Jonas at the age of 20, and Bastila at the age of 19, Jonas could definitely see him and her getting along.

"_Except for the fact that I'm in a Unit with a lifespan of 4 jumps, and her Jedi."_ Jonas thought. It was a true show of skill that with a lifespan of 4 jumps, Jonas himself had made 31 so far. _"Some of his team wasn't as lucky though." _Jonas thought.

Private Kali had landed in a lake and couldn't get the hatch on her pod open on planet Journ. Corporal Reasi hat hit a cliff and had a rock slid fall on him in the cliffs of planet Serto.

"_There were many more,"_ Jonas thought.

Jonas kept a record of his team in his room aboard the _LUNAR SHADOW_. The record includes his current team, and the names of the members he lost and on what planet.

Jonas looked back at his Commander and the Jedi Masters and said, "When would you like for us to leave Sir?"

"Immediately." replied the Commander.

Jonas turned towards his squad and made a hand motion above his head. Immediately the 13 other members started grabbing their gear and suiting up. Sergeant Ra turned back to his Commander.

"If you will excuse me sir, I will get ready."

Commander Ares nodded his head and headed back out of the hanger.

Jonas headed towards his men, grabbing his gear as he went. He was wearing a black body suit that covered everything except for his hands and stopped at his neck. It also kept body heat in for cold environments, or the heat out for dry, hot regions. He grabbed his protective black vest, gauntlets, gloves, boots, shin guards, and other assorted armor. He grabbed his Dantosian long sword, his graduation present into adulthood back on his planet, and put it in its sheath across his back. The blade was midnight black, with a black and red handle, with red starting out at the base of the handle and winding its way up the blade.

He grabbed his modified pistol and put it into its holster on his right hip. The pistol was based off the Mandalorian heavy pistol, with the only differences being the black color and the silencer attached to the barrel. As much as he hated to admit it, the Mandalorians sure did make fine weapons.

He grabbed his combat bag which held all the essential things he would need and put it on his back. Lastly, he grabbed his helmet. The helmet had a built in visor which covered the eyes. The visor shows the positions of other members of the team, and also was able to zoom in on certain objects. The helmet also had a re-breather attached just above the mouth to help the men breath in high oxygen environments and under water. It also had a comlink built in to talk to other team members. When on, the helmet completely covered the head.

Jonas held his helmet in his hand, and said to the men, "Alright, here's the mission. We are to go down and protect two important Jedi on the planet surface. We are to do this until help arrives to pull us and the Jedi out. Any questions?"

Private Abrak asked, "How long are we supposed to be down there, exactly?"

Jonas gave a feral grin, and said, "Until they relieve us. Now get ready!! You have 3 minutes!"

Jonas walked over to the other side of the hanger and started to prep his drop pod for launch. Unlike the other drop pods, which launched from special ports in the hull of the ships. These were put one on top of the other and hung from the top of the hanger. When released, the one at the bottom would fall through the special hatch doors at the bottom of the hanger, and the next one in line would release after it.

Soon, all the Hell Jumpers were in their pods, and ready to be dropped onto the planet below. Suddenly, on their comlinks they heard Commander Ares.

"Opening Hatches….. Prepare to drop in 3….2….1…….GO!!

The hatch below opened and the Hell Jumpers were dropped from their ship into the world below.

As his drop pod plunged into the atmosphere of the planet Deria 9, Jonas looked out his window to count the number of men that had made it so far. He saw 3 falling slightly below him, 5 to his left, 3 to his right, and 1 right above him.

He cursed silently, he had already lost one, another to write on his board, another whose parents had know idea what had happened to their son or daughter.

He gripped the steering handle in the small pod and maneuvered it over what he thought would make the softest landing.

With a mighty CRASH, the 13 remaining pods crashed into a field, shredding and destroying the crops they had landed on. Slowly Jonas crawled out of his pod and scanned the surrounding area. One by one the remaining members crawled out of their pods also.

"Who are we missing?" Jonas asked.

"Lee burned up on entry Sergeant." One of the soldiers said regretfully.

"Damn." Jonas cursed. Lee Rogers was their rocket Launcher specialist. He had also been one of the original Hell jumpers from Tartan, now Jonas Ra was the last original member. "_Lee would have gotten the position as leader had I died, I don't know who would get it now_," Thought Jonas.

"Alright men, lets move out!" Jonas said, pointing north.

One of the Jedi back on the ship came on the comlink. "You've landed just south of the Enclave; it should be just over the hill in front of you."

Jonas and the rest of his team jogged over the hill and saw the Jedi enclave they had come to save. It was a two story building with two entrances, one on either side. It also had a landing pad in the center square, so evac shouldn't be a problem.

The men walked down the hill and towards the enclave when the door opened and two people came out. Jonas instantly recognized the two figures from the datapad he had been given. They were Jedi Master Vrook and Apprentice Bastila Shawn.

As they grew closer, Jonas realized that the datapad did Bastila no justice. She was even more beautiful close up.

Putting his feelings aside, Jonas stuck out his hand.

"Sergeant Ra, 94th Hell Jumpers. We're here to protect you two until reinforcements can arrive."

"Protect!?! I thought we were being evacuated!" the Jedi master said angrily.

"We simply don't have any pilots to spare at the moment Master Vrook. But don't worry, we're the best." Jonas said with a smirk.

On their comlinks, Commander Ares suddenly yelled, "Sergeant Ra, protect the Jedi! The Mandalorians are here!"

The entire squad turned and looked up in the sky as one, and saw a Mandalorian Battle Cruiser above the planet.

Commander Ares continued, "We are currently cloaked behinds the planet's moon. That ship is twice our size, we can't take it."

The battle cruiser was one of the biggest classes of ships the Mandalorians had to offer, and was twice the size of a republic cruiser, the class that the _LUNAR SHADOW_ was.

"Commander," Jonas said, "Call for reinforcements, we'll stay planet side and protect the Jedi." There was a pause before the commander said, "Alright Sergeant, just don't get yourself killed," and cut the link.

Jonas turned to the men and said, "get into position, I want a sniper on that rooftop, 5 men guarding the backdoor, 4 men guarding the courtyard, 2 men guarding the hallways. I'll get the front door."


	3. The Golden Warrior

The Story of Jonas Ra

By: GriffenUnion

Chapter 3

"Blah" talk

"_Blah"_Thought

As the men ran to get into position, Jonas turned towards the two Jedi. "I want you two to stay inside, we can handle this."

Vrook puffed out his chest indignantly. "There is no way you can hold this door by yourself. Besides, you can protect us better if we are nearer to you."

Jonas gave Master Vrook a long stare, but finally relented. "Alright, help me set up a barricade then."

The two Jedi moved empty metal crates from inside the enclave to in front of the door.

Suddenly, on Jonas's comlinks, one of his men said, "Sergeant, we have fortified the rear of the building. Also, Abrak is set up on the roof to snipe."

Jonas was about to respond when he heard the loud rawr of multiple engines above him. He turned around and looked up and saw hundreds of Basilisk War Droids falling from the sky.

"Get ready!" Jonas said, "Here they come!"

Most of the Basilisks were heading to cities and towns throughout the planet, 30 or so had changed courses and were heading towards the enclave.

With a flick of his wrist, Master Vrook flipped out his lightsaber and turned it on with a hiss. Bastila followed soon after lighting her own. Jonas looked up as the ships plunged towards them at an alarming rate. With only 20 meters left until impact, they pulled out and slammed into the ground with a mighty BOOM.

Jonas was thrown back into the outer wall of the building from the landings of the ships. When Jonas got back up, he saw Mandalorians charging his position with blasters, and vibroblades already out.

With a battle cry, Jonas pulled out his pistol and sword and lined up his sights with the leading Mandalorian.

With a slight squeeze of the trigger, the lead Mandalorian fell to the ground with a hole through his helmet. Three Mandalorians had run up while he was dealing with the first one, and he raised his blade to just barely avoid being decapitated.

Jonas pushed back with his sword and swiped his blade at the closest enemy. The Mandalorian put his blade up to block his attack, which is what Jonas wanted him to do all along.

With a smirk, Jonas pulled his blaster up and unloaded three shots into the body of the unsuspecting enemy.

With a grunt, he fell to the ground clutching his wounds. The other two Mandalorians glances down at their fallen comrade, and taking the advantage they had un-knowingly given him, plunged his sword into the neck of the second Mandalorian. Jonas then raised his pistol and shot the third in between the eyes. With a thud, the Mandelorian fell to the ground with a third eye.

Jonas pulled his blade out of his dead enemy and looked up. When he saw the sight in front of him, he almost dropped his weapons in surprise. The crash landed basilisk droid in front of him had moved its guns towards him and was powering up to fire.

Jonas turned and ran as fast as he could back towards the entrance.

As he ran back, with explosions from the guns following him, he saw the two Jedi inside the hallway fighting a duo of Mandalorians that had gotten around him. Jonas ran into the building and looked around.

With a cry of joy, he hit the panel to the right of him and the door shut just as a blast would have vaporized him.

"_The door won't hold for long, but it will buy us some time."_

The Jedi and the Mandalorians were just ahead of him in the hallway, with the mandalorian's back towards him. With a grin, Jonas jumped into the battle. The Mandelorians were so worried with the Jedi that it was a complete surprise when a blade suddenly sprouted from his chest, spraying him and his partner with his blood. The second Mandalorian, a veteran with red armor, looked down at his dead comrade in shock.

With a quick sweep of his saber, Master Vrook decapitated him.

"The main entrance has been captured; we need to fall back to the landing pad." Jonas said both out loud and over his comlinks.

The two Jedi nodded and started sprinting down the hall, taking a right into the landing pad.

On his comlinks, Jonas said asked, "Casualty report?"

"We lost 3 back here in the back entrance, and Abrak was hit up on the roof but he's alright now."

Jonas shook his head, "Alright, hurry up and get back here, we need to protect the landing pad until evac arrives."

Jonas jogged down the hall to the evacuation site, worrying if the building was even going to stay standing. The building was shaking with every shot it took from the Basilisks outside. When he arrived at the landing pad, he saw that there were already crates covering most of the entrances, and crates put in the middle so the men would have cover to fire from.

Master Vrook came over and said, "Where is that ship! We are about to be overrun!"

"They'll be here. Just stay calm Master Vrook."

Vrook glared at Jonas angrily, and stormed over to the other side of the courtyard. Jonas called the remaining members of his team over and did a head count. He currently had 9 members remaining, 10 if he counted himself.

"Alright men, we HAVE to hold this line. We must protect the Jedi. Understand?"

"Yes Sir!!" they all chorused.

The men all got into position around the courtyard that they had predetermined for optimum fire power. Their plan was to make the Mandalorians enter through only one entrance, where the Hell Jumpers could funnel them and hold out as long as possible.

The Jumpers all quieted down, listening for the sound of the approaching enemy.

Suddenly out of the door of the landing pad, they heard a sound.

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP

"Here they come, get ready." Jonas told them. And then, the sound stopped.

Jonas rose up a little more from his cover to get a better view, and the men raised their rifles. Suddenly four grenades flew through the entrance.

"TAKE COVER!!"

BOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

Mandalorians rushed into the entrance, far to many to count.

The Hell Jumpers opened up with everything that they had. Pistols, rifles, grenades, swords, and mines. They through everything they had at the oncoming Mandalorians.

Soon, the rushing Mandalorians had to crawl over some of their own men to meet the hail of fire raining down on them. But the enemy kept coming. More and more rushing through, using their own men as shields.

"Bastila, do it Now!! Otherwise we won't live this battle!" Master Vrook shouted.

"But I haven't mastered it yet master!" Bastila yelled over the battle.

"You have to!!" Her Master yelled back frantically.

Bastila sat down on the floor of the pad and suddenly all the Hell Jumpers felt that there was no way they could lose. Even with the Mandalorians feeling that they were running to their death, they kept pouring out of the door.

Jonas was able to make out a suit of gold, mixed in with the massive wave of blue and red bodies crashing into the Jumper's defense.

After a few seconds of searching, Jonas saw him again. He stood a head taller than all the other men, with twin vibroblades, and golden armor from head to toe, and he was marching right for Jonas Ra.

The Golden Warrior and Jonas squared off in the midst of the battle, and charged each other.

The Mandalorian swiped at his head with such force that Jonas had to roll away to even have a chance of dodging it. Cautious now, Jonas dueled the Mandalorian Commander for minutes, neither gaining an advantage over the other.

Finally, after enduring the torturous battle, Jonas saw an opening.

Jonas swung towards the Mandalorians head, and when he went to block it, Jonas reversed the swing and stabbed him clean through his chest armor. The commander grasped his side and grunted as Jonas pulled his blade out, and the Mandalorian fell to his knees. The soldier rolled onto his back and Jonas looked down at him and saluted.

"It's been an honor fighting you," Jonas said to him.

A sudden RAWR if engines above him pulled Jonas's attention from the fallen Commander.

Above Sergeant Ra saw the most glorious site he would ever see.

Above him was a Republic troop transport hovering just over the landing pad with guns blazing. It mowed down the remaining Mandalorians that weren't retreating back through the door. Above the transport was a sky full of Republic Star Cruisers and Dreadnought Class ships fighting the heavily out-matched Battle Cruiser.

Then with a humongous explosion, the Battle Cruiser exploded into a fireball above the planet.

"Come on Sir! We're ready to go. The Jedi are already on board," Private Abrak yelled over the howl of the engines.

One by one, the rest of the Hell Jumpers got on board. Soon Jonas was the last member left on the planet.

The ship was just out of reach, so Jonas reached up for something to grab a hold of. He was so concentrated on getting on board that he never heard the movement behind him, or the grenade land at his feet.

The grenade went off, and Jonas Ra was flung into the transport where he landed on his back on the floor of the ship. He looked down with his one good remaining eye and saw his left arm gone from the shoulder down, and his left leg missing from his knee.

Jonas crawled over to the edge of the ship and looked down. He starred down at the remains of the landing pad and then looked at his team. He could see the rest of the Hell Jumpers trying to talk to him, but he never heard what they said.

All he heard was the laughing from the Mandalorian in gold below.

**Authors Corner**

**The rifles the other members carry are those that the clones carried in the attack of the clone wars. The long black rifles. Just FYI :D**


End file.
